


26. Zzz (wake me up)

by Star_catz1219



Series: Soulmate Alphabet [6]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, Caring, Coma, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_catz1219/pseuds/Star_catz1219
Summary: Soulmate au where you meet your soulmate in your dreamsRemy loved his soulmate, Emile. But...why was Emile always there, sleeping?
Relationships: Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Soulmate Alphabet [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121744
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	26. Zzz (wake me up)

**Author's Note:**

> Last part in my soulmate alphabet!
> 
> Tw:  
> Mentions of car accidents  
> Mentions of comas
> 
> Enjoy!

In his dreams, Remy met someone wonderful.

Every night since he could remember, as soon as he fell asleep, he would find himself in a beautiful forest, where everything was shades of blue and pink; it always had an ethereal sense to it. As always, sitting on a navy tinted boulder was Emile. His soulmate.

Neither of them had been surprised when they ran into each other, normally soulmates were in similar time zones so they could talk to each other in their dreams. It also wasn't strange for them to find each other in this forest, nor a forest with this colour scheme. Soulmates tended to dream of scenes in nature, everything around them coloured their soulmates favourites. Emile had told him that he saw the forest entirely in black and white, which Remy saw fitting.

The only strange thing was that Emile was always there. You could only see your soulmate in your dreams when you were both asleep, but no matter when Remy slept, Emile was there, and Remy had a pretty messed up sleep schedule. That concerned Remy slightly, but he brushed it away. After all, he got to speak to his soulmate more, right?

The day had started out no different. Remy fell asleep, and was brought to the forest, and there was Emile on the rock. His soulmate brightened, before hopping off and pulling Remy into a hug. This was a normal occurrence, but it had startled Remy at first. Then he realized it was just how Emile was.

Today though, something was different. Emile seemed distracted, losing his points in conversations and going off on tangents with no real meaning. At one point, he just stared at a place behind Remy's shoulder for five minutes before shaking slightly and focusing again. Remy knew about zoning out, he did it all the time, but this was a new level and it was starting to concern him.

"Em?" He asked, catching his soulmates attention, "are you alright?" He startled, before turning to Remy. "Of course, Rem!" He exclaimed, "why wouldn't I be?" He knew something was wrong then. Emile never avoided a question like that. Something was clearly up. And whatever it was, Remy was determined to find out. He took Emile’s hand, and guided him to the river, where they both sat down. 

“Lovely, please tell me what’s wrong,” he pleased, “I want to help!” Emile just shook his head sadly, “It’s nothing you can help with,” his soulmate took a deep breath, “They think I’m dying.”

And Remy froze.

“You’re-what?” he asked, begging that he heard wrong, “p-please tell me you’re joking, Em.” But he could tell from the look on his soulmates face that that was not the case. They both had tears in their eyes, Remy’s desperate and Emile’s resigned. “I-it was a car accident,” Emile began slowly, “that happened about a year ago. I’ve been in a coma since then. That’s why I’m always here. I can hear the doctors talking, my body has healed, it’s just my consciousness that’s more reluctant.” Remy stared at him in horror. “Oh, hun...you need to wake up. For your family, your friends, for yourself. Please, honey.”

Emile sniffled, “I don’t know…what if it’s not worth it?”

"Emile, please," Remy pleaded, "you have a life ahead of you! I thought...you'd want to spend it with me…"  
"I do!" his soulmate cried, "I just...it's been so long...what if I can’t…?"  
"You can." Remy smiled affirmatively, and grasped Emile's hand, "you can do it. I know you can."

Emile nodded back, tears ever present in his eyes. He closed his eyes, and concentrated hard. Slowly, his body began to shimmer as he slowly phased from Remy's view.

He had woken up.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr starcats1219 for more!  
> All comments are welcome!  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
